Kefka Palazzo
Character Info Kefka Palazzo is the main antagonist and Final Boss of Final Fantasy VI. The right-hand man of Emperor Gestahl, Kefka was the first of the Magitech Knights. While he gained incredible magical power from the then-experimental process, it completely shattered his sanity. Kefka is an incredibly manipulative being, placing the Slave Crown on Terra Branford so that he would be able to control her actions. Kefka gathers many pieces of magicite to slowly increase his magical capabilities, all the while trying - though not succeeding very well - to murder the main party. During this time, he attempts to kill the party through fire, monsters, and clobbering them with a morning star, though none of his attempts succeed. Eventually, though, he manages to unlock the power of the Warring Triad - the crux of magic for his world. After killing Gestahl, Kefka absorbed all of the magical energies of the world, proclaiming himself to be God and killing any being who dared stand in his path. He created a tower filled with cultists and monsters devoted to him, as well as sent the world into ruin. While his power was formidable, he was eventually slain by Terra and her allies. Kefka is among the most popular Final Fantasy villains, known for his temper, wit, enjoyable one-liners, and very animated character. He returned in Dissidia: Final Fantasy as a servant of Chaos with one goal: to destroy absolutely everything that he could get his hands on for no real reason other than to destroy it. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Kefka starts spinning in the air, humming the Final Fantasy victory fanfare. Down Taunt: Kefka will dance around in a circle for a moment, then point his rear toward the camera. He will smack it once before turning back to the fight at hand. Side Taunt: Kefka turns toward the camera and imitates his laugh from Final Fantasy VI. A little sprite version of himself will be superimposed around Kefka during this time. Entrance The Warring Triad appears on Kefka's starting point. It will then rapidly begin spinning around as mad laughter erupts from it. Kefka will then magically appear before the Triad as it disappears, winking at the camera. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Kefka's makeup and hair. Moveset Standard Special Magicite Mayhem (1%-27%): Kefka will laugh as he pauses, magical energy encircling him. Three pieces of magicite will fly around Kefka at this time, each one glowing either red, blue, or yellow. Kefka will stay in this stance for up to three seconds. If he is not given a prompt in this time, he yell "What do I look like, a waiter?!", and will stamp his feet into the ground, most likely making the player using him feel sad. However, should a directional command be given to Kefka, he will make the most of it and will use his Magicite to all of the power he can muster from it. What kind of spell Kefka uses depends on what directional prompt he is given. Kefka will not respond to anything but these prompts. Up Direction - Extra-Crispy Firaga Kefka's red magicite becomes a large ball of fire over his head as he exclaims, "You'll be well done!". While stating this, Kefka summons a vortex of fire over his head. The vortex covers about the height of Bowser and the length of one of the segments of Frigate Orpheon. Anyone caught in this vortex will be tossed up a bit, taking 8-11% damage. The vortex will only stay up for about one second. While the vortex is up, Kefka will not flinch or take knockback, though he still can be harmed. Side Direction - Lickity-Split Thundaga Kefka's yellow magicite shines as Kefka exclaims "Zappo!" Suddenly, a cone of lightning will emerge in whichever direction Kefka pointed from his fingertips. The lightning shoots out very quickly in three, zig-zagging bolts, each about the size of Pikachu's Thunder. They are enclosed within a cone that would be no larger than Ganondorf, and no longer than the floating platform in Smashville at any point. Each individual bolt of lightning can do 7-9% damage, though the damage will stack if multiple bolts hit at one time. However, this move deals very light knockback, only stunning enemies for a moment or so. Downward Direction - Scatter Spray Blizzaga Kefka's blue magicite floats into his hands as he yells "Come on, come on, come on!" Kefka will then throw three Kirby-sized orbs of energy underneath him. The orbs themselves deal about 5-7% damage with minimal knockback, and travel at about the speed of a PK Fire. However, should the orbs come in contact with solid ground, they will shatter into multiple ice chunks. The explosion caused by the orbs expands them to about the size of Mario, and deal 8-11% damage with good knockback. However, the damage caused by concurrent explosions will not stack. Should Kefka use this move on the ground, the explosion radius will carry over to cover his body for a brief moment. Anyone hit by the exploding variation of this attack has a chance of being frozen. The shards of ice that this attack creates deal around 1-3% damage that will not even cause flinching. These reach out for about the length of Pikachu from the explosion. Side Special Meteor (6%-9%): Kefka will yawn as he reaches back into his cape. Suddenly, he will begin throwing meteors at his opponent, yelling "Surprise!" This attack stops all vertical momentum Kefka might possess, though horizontal momentum will not be affected in any way. The meteors Kefka throws out are about the size of the head of King Dedede's hammer, and travel at a speed akin to Ness' PK Thunder. When the Meteor hits its target, it will explode in a burst of flame, dealing 6-9% damage with decent knockback. If the special moves button is pressed repeatedly, Kefka may launch out up to three Meteors at once, each successive Meteor about three-quarters of a second behind the last. In addition, should Kefka not utilize his extra meteors, while he is launching is first, he may change the trajectory of the meteor by holding either up or down on the directional input. This will cause the Meteor to be guided upward or downward at a forty-five degree angle, compared to Kefka's starting position. After the meteors travel for about two and a half seconds, they will burst into flame all on their own. Up Special Revenger (2%-5%): Kefka will begin to laugh as two large wings sprout out from his back. Kefka will then wink before utilizing his wings to hurtle himself into the air. Anyone hit by the rapidly-moving Kefka will take 2-5% damage with decent knockback. Kefka can control which direction he is moving in with the directional input, though he may never move downward with this technique. Revenger moves Kefka in a direction equal to the height of the Super Dedede Jump. However, Kefka will not enter a state of free fall after utilizing this technique, though he cannot use it twice in a row. In addition, if Kefka were under any negative status effect - hit by Lip's stick, carrying a Pikmin, etc. - it will immediately be negated when this technique is used. Kefka's wings will fade back into his body after this attack is used. Down Special Havoc Wing (12%-17%): Kefka will wag his finger toward the camera for a moment, before exclaiming "Don't Mess With Me!" Suddenly, Kefka's two large wings will emerge from his body in a painful, spiked form. The wings have the potential to deal 12-17% damage with impressive knockback. If Kefka is on the ground, this technique will immediately stop Kefka's horizontal momentum. Kefka's wings are about as large as he is, though they don't quite cover the crown of his head. Kefka's Havoc Wings will not stop projectiles, though they have priority over a majority of physical attacks. If Kefka uses this technique in the air, he will enter a state of free fall afterwards. The wings cover a small area directly below Kefka to a sharpened point. If this point is hit by an opponent, they will be spiked below Kefka. After a second, Kefka will retract his wings and smirk. Final Smash Heartless Angel (100%): Kefka will begin laughing as he changes into his "God" form, as it appears in Final Fantasy VI. While he is transforming in a bright flash of light, he shall exclaim "Life... Hope... Dreams? I shall destroy them all!" For the next seven seconds, Kefka will be fully in control of his God-like form. His movement speed will be doubled, as will the length at which he jumps and the speed of his projectiles. If any attack delivered from God Kefka hits a foe, the screen will darken and Kefka's signature laugh will echo through the stage. At that moment, Kefka's foe will be consumed with holy light, taking 100% damage instantly. However, while this technique will greatly harm a foe, it will never KO them at any point. By the time that the light has enveloped Kefka's opponent, he will have reverted back to his regular form. Should Kefka be KO'd while in his Godly form, he will hit the screen, as some characters do. However, he will instead hold onto the screen, press his face against the camera, and proclaim "I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE you!" before teleporting to the revival platform. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Post on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy